My Father Is a Criminal
by Tie19
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang polisi di wilayah Karakura, merasa resah akan adanya pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang makin membabi buta. Suatu hari, Ichigo mendapat surat dari pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Siapakah sebenarnya pelakunya? Warning inside, R&R PLEASE!


A/N: Saia kembali dengan fic hasil mendekem di kamar mandi terus nonton GTA yang dimainin Gagas ini! Huft. Ni cerita bakalan jadi GAJE BANGET. Ulangi? GAJE BANGET! Baca syarat dan ketentuan berlaku sebelum membaca.

WARNING: AU, OOC, nggak jelas, Isshin jadi kekerenan, lebay, dll. Efeknya bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung, sakit paru-paru, gangguan kehamilan dan janin (emang rokok?)

* * *

My Father Is a Criminal

Dengan sangat amat pasrah sekali aku menyatakan bahwa BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO! Jelas sekali bukan saya...

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang polisi yang sangat dipercaya orang-orang di sekitarnya. Baik rekan kerjanya, bosnya, anak buahnya, bahkan terkadang ada juga masyarakat yang ngefans sama Ichigo karena gantengnya minta ampun!

"Ichigo! Barusan ada mayat yang ditemukan di samping hotel Urahara. Korban bernama Tessai Tsukabishi, 30 tahun," kata seorang polisi wanita berambut hitam. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya, juga seorang polisi di kota Karakura. Rukia lalu menunjukkan foto korban pembunuhan itu ke arah Ichigo yang masih bertopang dagu.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, mengambil foto itu, lalu mendesah. Memang sudah lama sekali ada korban pembunuhan seperti itu.

"Baik, nanti aku akan melihat keadaan korban itu," kata Ichigo pasrah. Ichigo lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dan mengingat masa lalunya dengan ayahnya.

_Flashback_

Saat itu, Ichigo masih berumur 6 tahun. Ibunya sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu karena terkena penyakit TBC. Setelah kematian ibunya itu, Ichigo, ayahnya, dan kedua adiknya yang kembar hidup berempat saja.

Ichigo lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga, dan mendapati ayahnya sedang membaca koran.

"Ayah, ada berita apa?" tanya Ichigo penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Meskipun masih kecil, Ichigo senang sekali membaca berita, terutama yang berbau politik atau hukum.

"Ah, Ichigo.. Ini, ada berita pembunuhan lagi," kata Ayahnya, Isshin. Ichigo melihat ke arah koran yang dibacanya itu. Ya, pada waktu Ichigo masih kecil, banyak sekali orang-orang yang sudah terbunuh, entah oleh siapa.

"Kasihan sekali mereka.. Siapa sih, yang membunuh mereka, yah? Kenapa pelakunya tidak segera ditangkap?" tanya Ichigo heran. Isshin tersenyum, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Ichigo.

"Kalau kau sudah besar, nanti kau akan tahu! Sudah, kamu tidur saja, sana...,"

Siapa sangka, itu kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Ichigo dari ayahnya?

Ya, kesokan harinya, Isshin menghilang dari rumahnya. Entah sudah terbunuh oleh pembunuh misterius itu, atau minggat entah kemana. Ichigo kecil tidak tahu...

_Flashback end_

"Ichigo, korban pembunuhan belakangan ini meningkat, ya!" kata temannya yang berambut merah, Abarai Renji sambil mengunyah pisangnya. Memang sekarang sedang istirahat.

"Benar... Dulu korban ada tiap 2 minggu sekali, sekarang, nyaris tiap hari ada, ya, Kurosaki, Abarai," kata teman Renji dan Ichigo yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hitsugaya mengunyah semangka yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"Ah, iya, benar Toushiro, sekarang jumlah korban pembunuhan meningkat drastis...," kata Ichigo sedih. Ichigo lalu menggigit roti isi daging yang dia beli tadi siang.

"Benar, dan Kurosaki, tolong panggil aku Hitsugaya," kata Hitsugaya sebal sambil menggigit semangkanya lagi.

"Ogah, ah..," kata Ichigo cuek. Dia melihat ada empat kerutan sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Hitsugaya dan akhirnya Ichigo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, dan tidak lupa memasang wajah mengejek.

"Yo, teman-teman! Aku, Inoue dan Ishida boleh gabung, 'kan?" tanya Rukia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, Rukia, boleh, kok!" kata Renji. Sifat playboynya mulai keluar.

Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya lalu makan siang bersama-sama sambil mengobrol.

"Kurosaki-kun, kira-kira siapa, ya, pembunuh kejam itu?" tanya Inoue sambil memakan makan siangnya yang seperti biasa aneh bin ajaib (mendingan nggak usah ditanya).

"Nggak tahu..," jawab Ichigo ringan sambil mengingat kejadian di masa lalunya, kejadian ayahnya yang menghilang setelah Ichigo menanyakan pelakunya. Tiba-tiba seorang kakek tua berjenggot putih panjang menemui mereka.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, ikut aku," katanya. "Aku akan menunjukkan korban pembunuhan misterius itu,"

Ichigo mengangguk, lalu menbgikuti kakek tua itu.

"Aah, Ichigo enak, ya, bisa liat-liat keadaan korban gitu..," gumam Renji sambil mengupas pisang keenamnya.

"Nanti suatu saat kamu juga bakalan liat korban pembunuhan, kok, Renji. Itupun kalau nemu kayak aku tadi..," kata Rukia sambil meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Iya juga, ya..," kata Renji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu memakan pisangnya dengan gaya monyet khasnya.

* * *

Ichigo menghela nafas lalu duduk di kursinya dengan perasaan berat.

"Siapa, sih, pelaku pembunuhan itu? Kenapa dia memakan korban sebanyak ini? Apakah ada gangguan asmara atau- ah, ngaco. Lupakan Ichigo, lupakan..," gumam Ichigo sambil membuka agenda kepolisiannya, lalu termenung sejenak ketika membuka halaman pertamanya.

Di sana terpasang foto Ichigo sekeluarga sebelum ibunya meninggal. Ichigo menutup matanya, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Airmatanya turun begitu saja. Dia menangis, mengingat masa lalunya dengan kedua orang tuanya dan adik-adiknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka Renji.

"Ichigo! Ada korban pembunuhan lagi!!" teriak Renji dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ichigo yang terkejut langsung menghapus airmatanya.

"Apa? Dimana?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Di taman Karakura. Korban bernama Shihohin Yoruichi. Tadi ada saksi mata yang menyaksikannya.. Cepat ke sana!" teriak Renji. Ichigo mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar bersama Renji.

Sesampainya di taman, Ichigo melihat seorang wanita tua yang duduk di bangku taman dengan badan gemetaran. Beberapa meter di sebelahnya, ada korban pembunuhan tersebut.

"Tadi... Yang membunuh anak itu... Seseorang berambut hitam... Tapi.. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya... Karena dia pakai topeng..," ujar wanita tua itu sambil terus gemetar ketakutan. Ichigo lalu mendekat ke arah wanita tua itu.

"Bu, bisa tolong jelaskan ciri-ciri pembunuh itu secara detail di kantor saya?" tanya Ichigo. Wanita tua itu mengangguk walaupun tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

Renji lalu membantu wanita tua itu berdiri, dan menuntunnya berjalan ke arah kantor Ichigo.

Sesampainya di sana, wanita tua itu memberikan ciri-ciri pembunuh misterius itu. Hitsugaya mencatatnya satu persatu. Setelah selesai, wanita tua itu diantar Renji pulang.

"Kurosaki, ini catatan ciri-cirinya," kata Hitsugaya sambil memberikan catatan yang dia buat tadi. Ichigo mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Ichigo terus terdiam mengamati catatan tersebut. Alisnya mengerut, dia merasa mengenali ciri-ciri orang tersebut.

"Kurosaki? Kenapa? Kok wajahmu pucat?" tanya Hitsugaya tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, kok!" kata Ichigo sambil menutup catatannya, lalu melihat jam dindingnya. "Sudah saatnya kita pulang.. Sudah malam," kata Ichigo sambil berdiri. Hitsugaya menatap wajah Ichigo.

"Benar, kurasa kita harus segera pulang," kata Hitsugaya sambil ikutan berdiri.

Mereka berdua lalu berpisah, dan berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

* * *

"Haah..," desah Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ichigo duduk di kasurnya, lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya setengah tertutup.

Kenapa.. Kenapa aku jadi teringat ayah? Ayah, sebenarnya dimana kau? Masih hidup atau... Ichigo langsung menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Ichigo memutar badannya, menghadap ke jendela. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menembus jendela kamarnya itu membuatnya mengantuk. Ichigo menutup matanya dan terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

* * *

"Tolong! Ampuni aku!! Jangan bunuh aku!" teriak seseorang. Pembunuh yang berada di depannya memakai topeng (mirip topeng ANBU di Naruto), jadi orang yang berada di depannya itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

Di samping kedua orang itu Ichigo tercengang melihatnya. Dia lalu melihat ke arah tangannya yang transparan.

"Enyah saja kau..," kata pembunuh itu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau yang telah berlumuran darah yang ada digenggamannya.

"He.. HENTIKAN!" teriak Ichigo. Namun, entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia menoleh dan mendapati bahwa tubuhnya mendadak diikat dengan rantai dengan erat.

"Tolong! Jangan bunuh aku! TIDAAAAAAAAAK!!!"

BRAK!!

Ichigo terbangun dari mimpi buruknya barusan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin mengalir menuruni wajahnya.

_Yang barusan itu apa..? Kenapa.. Kenapa aku merasa kenal dengan suara pembunuh itu?_

* * *

Ichigo termenung di kantornya. Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya karena heran. Biasanya Ichigo semangat dan sibuk, apalagi kalau saat ini pembunuh itu mulai mengambil banyak korban. Dia berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pulpennya.

"Oi, Kurosaki, kau kenapa, hm?" tanya Hitsugaya, membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Ah, nggak kok, Toushiro, cuma..," Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Cuma...,"

Hitsugaya bingung sekaligus sweatdropped. Dan kalau kita lihat secara manga atau anime, ada tanda tanya muncul di atas kepalanya. Dia lalu melanjutkan mengecek dokumen-dokumennya. Tiba-tiba Renji membuka – atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak - pintu ruangan Ichigo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Ichigo, Hitsugaya, gawat!!" teriak Renji panik. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menatap Renji tajam.

"Pembunuh itu..," Renji mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Pembunuh itu.. Berniat menghancurkan gedung meeting yang akan dipakai oleh perusaan XYZAB (?) besok!" teriak Renji panik. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya terkejut.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ichigo terkejut. Renji masih mengatur nafasnya dan memberikan secarik kertas yang sedikit berlumuran darah. "Aku menemukannya di samping korban pembunuhan barusan," kata Renji.

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu membuka surat itu perlahan-lahan. Siapa tahu dengan tulisan yang ada di surat itu dia bisa tahu pelakunya.

Ups, namun sang pelaku tentu saja cerdik. Dia membuat surat itu dengan potongan huruf-huruf yang dia dapatkan di koran, dan beberapa dia ambil dari majalah.

_Selamat siang, polisi-polisi sekalian._

_Saya, pelaku pembunuham berantai selama 14 tahun ini akan meledakkan lokasi meeting yang memuat banyak orang untuk besok, nanti malam._

_Saya terserah kepada anda-anda sekalian, apa yang akan kalian lakukan kepada saya. Saya tunggu nanti malam, di gedung meeting itu._

_Sayonara_

Tangan Ichigo yang gemetar meremas kertas surat itu tanpa sadar.

"Toushiro, Renji, tolong perintahkan yang lain untuk bersiap-siap di gedung meeting itu nanti malam. Kita akan menangkap pembunuh itu, nanti malam," kata Ichigo tegas. Walau tegas, suaranya tetap terdengar gemetar. Renji mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ichi-"

"Baik, Kurosaki," potong Hitsugaya. Dia menatap Renji tajam. Renji terdiam. Dia tahu kalau Hitsugaya pasti mempercayai Ichigo, walaupun suaranya barusan gemetar.

Renji dan Hitsugaya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan menemui bawahan dan juga teman-teman mereka untuk diperintahkan bersiap-siap.

Setelah Renji dan Hitsugaya meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di ruangannya, Ichigo terus terdiam. Di kepalanya terus terbayang bayangan ibunya dan ayahnya.

"Ukh.. Ayah.. Ibu..," gumam Ichigo pelan. Dia menghela nafas.

_Sepertinya nanti malam gedung itu akan menjadi lautan api..._

* * *

Beberapa polisi tampak sudah siap di dekat gedung meeting yang dibicarakan si pelaku pembunuhan itu. Ichigo lalu mempersiapkan pistol yang akan dipakainya itu untuk beradu dengan pelaku pembunuhan yang akhirnya menampakkan dirinya.

"Kalian jaga-jaga saja di sini, siapa tahu ada komplotan yang lainnya," kata Ichigo. Rukia, Hitsugaya dan Renji mengangguk lalu memerintahkan ke anak buahnya agar beberapa orang berjaga di lantai 1, 2, 3, 4 dan satu orang bersama Ichigo di lantai 5.

Akhirnya sembilan orang ditambah Ichigo berlari masuk ke gedung yang akan diledakkan itu. Rencananya, dua orang berjaga di semua lantai sampai lantai 5, jadi pas 10 orang. Mereka mulai berpisah-pisah dan akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai 4.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, Ichigo-senpai, Kira-san!" kata salah satu rekan mereka, Hisagi Shuuhei. Yang satunya berkulit putih pucat seputih kertas, namanya Ulquiorra Sciffer. Ichigo dan pria pirang bernama Kira itu mengangguk. Namun...

"Ups, stop sampai disitu, polisi-polisi sialan," cegah seorang lelaki yang entah kenapa sudah ada di depan mereka. Lalu datang dua orang komplotan lain.

"Siapa kalian?" teriak Hisagi, mengacungkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala lelaki berkacamata hitam dan buta –yang tidak bisa dipastikan karena mungkin dia bisa melihat sambil memejamkan mata- yang menghadang Ichigo dan Kira itu. Lelaki hitam itu tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kaname Tousen, dan dua orang ini Komamura Sajin dan juga Aaroniero Aruruerie," terang lelaki bernama Tousen itu. Hisagi sweatdrop setelah mendengar nama orang terakhir itu.

_Apa katanya? Aaroneiore Arulie__-bah! Gatau dah! Yang penting kita harus melindungi Ichigo-san!_ batin Hisagi sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di pistolnya.

"Kira, kau disini saja bersama Hisagi dan Ulquiorra," perintah Ichigo tiba-tiba. Kira, Hisagi dan Ulquiorra terkejut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan senpai?" tanya Hisagi agak ragu. Ichigo menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti baik-baik saja kok! Kalian saja yang hati-hati, oke?" tanya Ichigo. Hisagi menggigit bibirnya, namun dia mengangguk. Dia harus percaya senpainya yang satu itu pasti bisa menghadapi pelaku pembunuhan itu sendirian.

"Oke, hati-hati ya! Jangan sampai mati! Kalau sampai mati aku tidak akan mempercayaimu sebagai rekanku! Mengerti?!!" bentak Ichigo yang lalu berlari dan menghilang. Ulquiorra melongo dan memuji-muji Ichigo di dalam hatinya (1), kagum pada atasannya yang benar-benar berani satu itu.

Kembali ke Ichigo, yang tengah berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 5. Dia terus berlari dan akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah ruangan, yang dia yakin pasti di dalamnya ada pelaku pembunuhan itu. Ichigo memegang gagang pintu itu dengan gemetar lalu membukanya.

"Selamat datang, tuan polisi..,"

* * *

"RUKIA! AWAS!"

BRAK! Rukia dan Renji terjatuh ke aspal yang keras. Beruntung hanya tangan Renji yang sedikit lecet.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa mendadak menyerang begitu, hah?" tanya Hitsugaya yang mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah orang yang seenaknya menyerang dan memasang senyuman yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Fufufu.. Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" tanya orang itu. Hitsugaya mengambil ancang-ancang, siap menembak kapan saja.

"Perkenalkan, aku Ichimaru Gin, dan yang dibelakangku ini Aizen Sousuke. Kami dua orang yang siap mengantarmu ke kematian~" kata lelaki bermata sipit dan bermulut lebar (2).

"A--?"

* * *

Ichigo mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistolnya. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah pelaku pembunuhan yang memakai jubah panjang dan topeng itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan polisi! Wah, sepertinya kau polisi yang menangani kasus kejahatanku, ya..," ucap pelaku pembunuhan berantai itu. Ichigo menggigit bibirnya dan sedikit gemetar merasakan tekanan atmosfer dan hidrosfer juga litosfer (3) yang disebabkan oleh pelaku itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" tanya Ichigo sedikit berteriak. Tangannya mulai gemetaran dan keringat dingin mengucur dari belakang lehernya.

"Ohoho, polisi muda, rupanya kau ingin mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, hm?" kata pelau itu. Ichigo menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Dan apakah kau mau menerima kenyataan bahwa pelaku ini bukanlah orang yang tak kau kenal?" tanya orang itu sambil memulai membuka topengnya.

"Eh..?"

"Bagaimana, Ichigo..?" tanya orang itu setelah topeng yang menutupi wajahnya itu sudah dilepasnya. Mata Ichigo nyaris membulat sempurna ketika melihat wajah orang itu.

"A.. Ayah...?"

Sosok berambut hitam itu tersenyum ketika anaknya itu memanggilnya.

"A.. Ayah? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini..?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara gemetar. Senyuman Isshin melebar.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, nak? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu betapa mengerikannya dunia itu, dan juga... Bahwa aku tak sebaik yang kau bayangkan, nak," kata Isshin sambil menutup matanya. Ichigo merasa seluruh badannya lemas karena syok, tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang dia ketahui ini.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa aku ingin meledakkan gedung ini?" tanya Isshin. Ichigo hanya menatapnya.

"Itu karena aku ingin bunuh diri di tempat ini. Mengubur kenangan pahit yang harus kuterima masa lalu dengan Masaki. Mengubur perasaan bersalah tiap aku membunuh orang. Ingin kukubur semuanya di sini..," ucap Isshin lirih sambil membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ichigo hanya dapat menatap sosok ayahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku mati bersamamu, ayah," ucap Ichigo lirih. Isshin terkejut dan menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Jangan, nak! Kau adalah polisi! Polisi adalah pembela kebenaran, dam pembela kebenaran harus hidup!" cegah Isshin. Ichigo merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas, apalagi ayahnya ingin bunuh diri dan dia diperintahkan "Harus hidup". Dia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Cepatlah keluar nak! Tempat ini akan meledak satu menit lagi!" teriak Isshin. Ichigo menggeleng lemah. Isshin lalu melihat ke arah stopwatchnya. Tinggal 40 detik sebelum bom yang dia tanam di lantai keempat itu akan meledak.

"Ichigo! cepat keluar! ICHIGO!" teriak Isshin. Ichigo hanya diam di tempatnya. Airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

_Tinggal lima belas detik lagi..! Sial!_ Batin Isshin. Dia lalu berlari mendekati Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" teriak Isshin. Ichigo tetap diam. Isshin langsung memeluk tubuh Ichigo dan segera keluar melalui kaca di ruangan lantai 5 itu. Bersamaan dengan meledaknya gedung itu.

"Renji! Rukia! Atas!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk ke arah Isshin yang datang sambil menggendong Ichigo di bahunya. Dengan dramatisnya, Isshin lalu mendarat di tanah tanpa luka sedikitpun (4). Hitsugaya, Rukia dan Renji langsung mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Isshin. Isshin berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya setelah meletakkan Ichigo di bawah.

"Apa yang kau mau? Apa kau mau membunuh Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya emosi. Isshin hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Jawab! Hoi!!"

"Tidak ada yang kulakukan kok. Kalau kalian tetap curiga, bunuh saja," kata Isshin datar. Rukia menggigit bibirnya sedangkan Renji dan Hitsugaya menembakkan pistol mereka ke arah Isshin. Namun setelah melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya mata mereka berempat membulat.

"ICHIGO!!" teriak Rukia, Hitsugaya, Renji dan Isshin bersamaan setelah Renji dan Hitsugaya menembakkan pistol mereka ke arah Isshin. Namun Ichigo melindungi Isshin dengan cara memeluk tubuh Isshin.

"Kumohon.. Jangan bunuh.. Dia..," kata Ichigo dengan nafas terengah-engah, lalu pingsan.

"Ichi.. Cih!" umpat Isshin lalu membawa Ichigo ke rumah sakit dengan berlari.

"E-HEI! TUNGGU!!" teriak Renji yang lalu menggotong Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Renji lalu berlari mengikuti Isshin.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Ichigo segera dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat. Isshin menghela nafas panjang. Tak lama kemudian Renji datang sambil menurunkan (baca: menjatuhkan) Hitsugaya dan Rukia dengan tak sabar di lantai. Dia lalu berlari mendekat ke arah Isshin.

".. Hei.. Katakan padaku, apa hubunganmu dengan Ichigo?" tanya Renji ketika dia sampai di sebelah Isshin. Isshin hanya menatapnya.

"Ichigo itu anakku," jawab Isshin singkat. Renji cuma diam saja. Bukan diam karena biasa saja, tapi karena loading.

_Ichigo-_

_Itu-_

_Anakku-_

_...._

_...._

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!" teriak Renji kaget yang segera dibungkam oleh Hitsugaya. Yah, bisa banget bikin keributan di rumah sakit. Cuma gara-gara suara laknat seekor monyet.

"Ya. Ichigo itu anakku. Ada masalah?" tanya Isshin datar. Rukia mangap shock setelah mengetahui ayahnya Ichigo itu seorang pembunuh.

"Yah... Tapi aku juga tahu apa kesalahanku, kok. Sudahlah. Tangkap saja aku, atau kalau kalian mau, bunu-"

"Saudara-saudara, teman kalian sudah sadar dan mencari kalian," potong sang dokter yang muncul entah darimana. Isshin sedikit sewot karena kata-katanya dipotong.

"Baiklah..," kata Isshin. Hitsugaya menatap Rukia dan Renji. Mereka mengangguk dan memasuki ruang gawat darurat, dimana Ichigo menunggu mereka dengan wajah lelah.

"Ayah? Toushiro? Renji, Rukia? Kalian disini? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ichigo lemah. Hitsugaya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja! Ngomong-ngomong, tentang ayahmu-"

"Kami akan memenjarakannya selama 5 tahun. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" potong Renji sebelum perkataan Hitsugaya dipotong Isshin (5). Ichigo tersenyum.

"Yah, tidak apa. Yang penting ayah tidak mati..," kata Ichigo sambil menutup matanya. Isshin hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Ichigo..," kata Isshin sambil menutup matanya. Renji lalu memborgol tangan Isshin dengan wajah datar dan langsung menyeret Isshin ke penjara terdekat. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Teman-teman, terimakasih kalian tidak membunuh ayah..," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Rukia dan Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Ichigo!"

5 tahun kemudian..

Ting tong!

Yuzu, adik Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Dia segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu.

Ekspresi wajah Yuzu berubah senang ketika melihat dua sosok di depan pintu itu.

"Nii-san! Tou-san! Selamat datang!"

* * *

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

Cerita gaje telah berakhir! Ya-haa!! Susah bikin endang- ups, maksudku endingnya! Hehehe!

Oke! Sekarang buat author note (nggak jelas) di bagian yang dinomeri! Silakan kalo mau dibahas do review! Dan silakan di-skip kalo merasa ini gak berguna sama sekali! XD

(1) Apakah Ulquiorra punya hati?

(2) Yang lebar itu sebenernya mulutnya ato senyumnya sih..? Selama ini saia binun sama yang satu ini.. *ditendang Gin*

(3) Hasil ke-stressan saia setelah belajar ngutek-utek bab atmosfer

(4) Kok bisa kayak gitu ya? Isshin edan! *dihajar*

(5) Mari main potong memotong! *dihajar lagi*

**Mind to review?**


End file.
